Meeting Again
by HappyLittleNerd
Summary: Mainly I refer to some of the series in the story though I don't own any of it.Marcus meets his old childhood friend Nicole again and they fight along side each other in the wars against the Locust.Nicole is a main target to the Locust by the way.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own any of the rights to Gears of War just my character Nicole Phillips. This is what I always write about so I figured to post it on here. My first fanfiction story! Please cut me some slack? I will also switch the POV's at times and I don't want to spend my time writing Marcus's POV Nicole's POV Dom's POV you get the point! So keep in mind I'm going to just write out their name but I will center it and underline it for you people so you at least get it NOTE(and I will stress this in every chapter!): THEY ARE NOT CHAPTERS! I know people love to make their chapters look pretty and formal but if it's a chapter it has no name at all except chapter and whatever chapter number I will be on. Alright you've had enough of me talking. Without further ado I present MY MASTERPIECE! (By the way its night and I just chewed 4 pieces of gum at the same time yes I'm hyper!)(btw sorry it says Gears Of War series I thought it was where you enter the title I didnt mean to!The real title is "Meeting Again")

Chapter 1

Nicole

I went into the abandoned jail with Dom and was walking past cell doors hearing the abandoned moans and cries of prisoners. Hoffman ordered us to evacuate all prisoners which got me excited to let out an old friend, but sadly the excitement wore off when he said "all of them except Marcus Fenix". Marcus was trapped in Jacinto High Maximum Security Prison for 4 years and Dom also wanted to bail Marcus out and he was just as excited as me but it wore off when Hoffman said to him also "except for Marcus Fenix". But Dom didn't give a fuck what Hoffman said, he was rebelling against our general and letting him out anyways.

"So Dom?" I asked as he turned his attention toward me "Tell me again why are we rebelling Hoffman and freeing Marcus Fenix again?"

He sighed "Nicole don't ask that you remember Marcus helped you out in your hard times more than Carlos or me did. It's really paying him back the favor for being sent here for the most stupid reason on the face of Sera." Marcus actually got sent to jail because he refused to obey Hoffman's orders to attack the Locust. Instead let's just say he went to go save his father, Adam Fenix who is now dead, sadly. He was like a second father to me something my father found it hard to do. Me and Marcus were neighbors and our dad's both worked for the COG which is how we got to know each other since we saw each other every place we went. I remember how when we were young we would climb our roofs at night and talk to each other on the top of the roof. We would do a bunch of other things if the weather was bad out like write down things we wanted to say on our whiteboards or other creative things.

As we were sitting in front of the cell door Marcus was in Dom commanded our robot, Jack to open it up. "Guard Jack's left and I'll guard his right until he's done opening the door." Dom told me. I nodded my head and looked to my left while he looked to his right. A couple of seconds later Jack had the door knocked down with Marcus looking at me and Dom while we looked at him. I gasped when I saw him and screamed his name while I ran up to him and hugged him. He looked surprised as he asked "what the hell are you doing here guys?" I approached him and knelt down near him and explained "Hoffman is bailing everyone out of Jacinto's high maximum security prison. People in Sera have become scared these days and decided to not actually help us defeat the locust in this damn 93 year war. We've come to bail you outta here like Hoffman asked here put this armor on." He looked at me with a get the hell outta here look so I left his cell"There you go." I said "Now change fast so we could get the fuck-"I felt a hand tap on my shoulder and turned around and saw Marcus in the COG armor.

"I'm ready" he said which forced Dom to laugh at how much of a babbler I was. "Shut up." I said and gave them the head gesture saying lets go. But Dom stopped and we both looked back asking him what's wrong. "Well are you sure you want us to go this way or do you want us to go the loud and crazy way where we get an adrenaline rush from shooting locust?" he said. Me and Marcus looked at each other and smiled "Let's take the fun way." I said in a happy monotone. I pulled out my sniper and got ready to shoot with my two friends a bunch of locust with a smile on my face.

Author's Note: oh my gosh! 1st chapter of my 1st fanfiction done! *dancing like a freak* anyway more chapters will be uploaded since it is summer and I'm doing not that much right now except 1 more regents! Leave comments about my 1st masterpiece I want pros and cons no "this story sucked they did this not that" no cause then you will be considered a little baby in my book for just trying to look cool when you really love my story lots! Anyway thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! :) Chapter 2 is on its way! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: OMG I never thought my fan fiction would actually be that good for others I thought the people who loved Marcus would want to murder me! T.T Anyway I have only received 1 review from Bunnybuscus which I will now respond to "Thank you for your feedback! I will try to update but I'm extremely busy this summer so I will usually have rare updates and I read your fan fiction up to chapter 12 it is pretty awesome too!" I will also not update on July 2nd due to the fact it is my 15th birthday! So happy birthday to me! Anyway before I start the story I just want to say (and this may seem pretty random too) I heard Ryan Dunn died today in the morning (NOTE I WROTE THIS ON JUNE 20TH!) I'm pretty saddened by it since I became a fan of him when I watched G4's new show Proving Ground which tests out video game stunts. He was a mega awesome hilarious guy and the fans have wishes that he may rest in peace. He died in a car accident in Pennsylvania due to a possibly of drunk driving (don't drink and drive kids! XD) He was extremely famous in his movie Jackass when he stuck a toy car up his rectum. It is a tragedy he died but many people have learned not to drink and drive. He will be missed by many and due to this I'm plotting for a fan fiction in his memory. By the way all you Proving Ground fans like me G4 has decided to pull the show off the air until they find a solution for this tragedy. I will now start the fan fiction of Meeting Again chapter 2!

Nicole

I cleared the for locusts area before we all went through. I saw none of them and looked surprised then the thought came in mind that another squad must have cleared the area. "All clear" I announced to the group who looked at me surprised.

"Hm another squad must have taken them all out" Dom said as we walked.

"That's funny Dom that's the same thing I thought but how could they get a location-" I said but was then cut off by the sound of a sniper shot that just missed me by the skin of my teeth. "Shit! Locusts!" I exclaimed loudly as we all got into cover to fight them. I devised a plan to shoot the locusts and manage to get out of here alive.

"They're gonna trick us exactly like this in every room." I shouted above the flying bullets "What we're going to do is this. Dom, you chainsaw the locusts from behind on this floor right now. I will contact Anya on my comm later on and ask her for the nearest elevator that cannot be seen by the locusts. Marcus, you attempt to help Dom by shooting the locusts with your lancer which means you will have to get into cover nearby me so I could help you if you get shot. Dom if Marcus gets shot take his position and shoot the locusts while I help him. I will snipe the top enemies with my sniper rifle so there is no trouble for either one of you. Does everyone understand their missions?"

They both agreed with me and we carried the mission out in every room until we reached outside and met up with Anthony Carmine and Kim Minh.

"Lieutenant!" I screamed to Kim "I followed the orders proceeded by General Hoffman to perform an evac on Jacinto's high maximum security prison. We successfully brang back Sergeant Marcus Fenix but found the other prisoners to be KIA by the locust wretches and bloodhounds."

"Affirmative second ranking sergeant Nicole Phillips."Minh said. "I will contact control to confirm one prisoner to be found alive and well. I will also confirm that-"

"W-w-w-wait" I interrupted "We haven't performed any examinations of stableness yet lieutenant. I plan to perform the tests back at HQ." I said. Minh pressed his hand to his ear to contact control.

"Control to Delta do you copy?" Minh asked

"Loud and clear Delta what are you reporting." I heard Hoffman say to Minh and felt my heart sink

"We found one prisoner that wasn't KIA in Jacinto high maximum security prison"

I was scared that Hoffman was going to ask to identify him but this was the outcome instead.

"Affirmative make your way back to HQ and we will identify him. There is a King Raven en route to your location in the landing area. Its 10000 meters away from your present location but you should make it there."

"Affirmative general Delta out" Minh said to finish the comm. conversation between the two of them "Let's move out team!" he finally said to start our way to the King Raven waiting for us en route.

R.I.P. Ryan Dunn

6/11/77-6/20/11

"If you could envision the meaning of a tragedy." –Christina Perri Tragedy

Authors note: 2nd chapter dang! I've done it again a successful chapter has been added to the story HA! Well summers officially started and I will try to update my awesomely amazing stories a lot but I have many plans this summer. I have now confirmed with myself that I will also as well be working on my fan fiction that will be in the memory of Ryan Dunn at the same time as this story WOO more work for me I'm soooooo gonna pass English next year WOO! Anyway I'm updating at 12 at night on June 22nd the SECOND day of summer to say hope you enjoyed chapter 3 will come soon and I will have a fan fiction in memory of Ryan Dunn. OH and by the way I have also "this just in" confirmed with myself I will do 2 sequels to this story one based on GOW 2 and another based on GOW 3 (cause by the time I finish my second one I will be playing that awesome preordered game that's calling for me at a New York Gamestop near me HAHA!) I didn't give out my address so no one will come for me by the way you don't know where in NY I live in soooo HA! By the way I don't know if you guessed or not but my name is Nicole no that isn't my last name (that remains a secret MUHAHA!) anyway,

With Crazy love for you all,

Nicole (by the way reviews help the story WRITE YOUR REVIEWS NOW! :P)


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Chapter 3! Yay! Anyway I will answer 2 reviews on my board one by Jonesybites and another by Bunnybuscus. Bunnybuscus thank you for understanding the many things I have mentioned in my notes and I can't wait for more chapters in your story too! Get the epic edition or limited edition by the way it includes Adam Fenix's will and a COG flag that once flew over the battlefields as well as other things. I will post a link somewhere that you could get it might by on your Gears fan fiction by the way I don't know if we get emailing on these accounts. Now Jonesybites I know I haven't been putting my all and all into the plot that's what I plan to do in the next few chapters though and make some twists and turns to it. I also plan to put a horrible event from the war that also relates back to their childhood into the story and I will make it show that the characters have had some horrible times in the past. I plan not to try to go into the video games campagin that much but I have to go into it for some things though. I'm deeply sorry that my chapters are short I was writing all this at night before big exams when I actually had time to write and I would think of a suspenseful cliffhanger to leave people until the next chapter is uploaded. I didn't have time to put the details into it but now I do so I will focus more on the details and envision the battlefield as if I were in it. I also don't have the best software in the universe and it makes too many mistakes in its editing (I have Microsoft Word by the way) nor could I be the best author in the universe I'm only 14 soon to be 15 and I can't be a best-selling author like Stephanie Meyer. I will not rewrite the other chapters I will keep them the same but I will improve on the chapters from here on. I'm sorry you really didn't like the story and I will use your advice to the best of my advantage. So now I will write my story!

Chapter 3

Nicole

There was a madness of debris all over the ground when we were walking through the arch leading to the path we were being lead to in order to meet the King Raven at land down. The arches were rotting from the age since we have been in this war for about 90 years. It was deserted with newspapers flying around and flesh all over the place I just couldn't bear to look away. I stopped in my tracks not even knowing and stared at the floating newspaper. It was running away from something. Then I saw the armies and armies of the enemy walking after that newspaper they were chasing it while everyone went to me to see if I was all right. They approached slowly toward me until I put a hand up and whispered to them "Locust…armies and armies of locust." The locust looked like fishes and sea sponges on land minus the gills. They are what changed our town about 90 years ago and I could only hope that I wouldn't have to see their faces ever again since they killed my mother and Dom's brother Carlos who was my husband on E-Day. I always have nightmares about it and Dom's wife went MIA on E-Day as well. I just hope she's not in any danger and that he wouldn't have to do the same to what I did to Carlos on E-Day.

Flashback to E-Day Nicole

"My soldiers, my children! We could have this universe if you kill the armed civilians. They are the only ones presenting a challenge to us not the frightened ones! Kill the armed civilians!" the locust queen commanded. She was a beautiful locust in fact she looked like a human but she wasn't she was a locust bitch who just wanted Sera to herself. She was an evil locust who had a cold heart and just wanted to kill the humans but why would she want to kill us she pitied us! I was with Marcus, Dom, Carlos, Maria and Dom and Maria's two kids Benedicto and Sylvia. We were killing locust and trying to search for Marcus's father Adam Fenix hoping he may know how to end this war.

"We need to go find my father Nicole let's go!" Marcus screamed to me.

"Negative Marcus we gotta kill the locusts! Do you want to die?" I said.

"If it means my father is alive and well and could stop this friggin' war then yes." He said back to me.

I stopped talking to him in the mist of bullets and just focused on getting the fuck out of here to find his dad so he could stop worrying. Every time he worried for the sake of his father he would ask me about it. When we finished killing the locust we saw two paths one which Hoffman told us to take and another that lead to Marcus's dad.

"Ok there are two paths here one that Hoffman is bitching us to take and another that has a lead to Marcus's dad. I say Marcus and Dom you go to rescue Marcus's dad and Carlos, Maria Benedicto and Sylvia come with me." I said

"Nicole are you just taking Carlos so you could separate from the others and 'kiss' all night?" Dom said. I know what he meant by kiss around Benedicto and Sylvia but they were too young to know.

"No Dom two soldiers over there and two soldiers over here." I said "It only makes things fair.

Dom sighed "Ok let me just say a couple of things to my family before I leave them in you and Carlos's hands." He said.

I nodded and talked things out to Marcus with Carlos while Dom said his last words to his family.

"Are you sure you want to go save your father knowing Hoffman hates your ass and he could do anything to you by disobeying his commands that we are carrying out for you?" I said to him all while checking my lancer examining for any incorrect things going on with it before I went into battle.

"Why are you worried for me sergeant?" Marcus said. I absolutely hated when he called me sergeant and not what he used to call me in our years before E-Day which was my real name.

"I'm always worried for my friends which you used to be!" I screamed at him. He made me really mad so I turned to Dom and screamed at him to finish his last words so we could all get this operation done with. Dom willingly handed his family over to me and I gave Marcus one more spiteful look before leaving with Dom's family and Carlos.

"Why did you take us away from Dom Nicole?" Maria asked me

"Safety reasons. After this objective we have they have a safe zone for you and your children. Dom wanted me to take you to the safest place so I'm taking you to the safety zone where you can evac out of the horrid planet we call Sera." I explained

We had very small conversations the rest of the walk to the objective and encountered some locust along the way when all of the sudden Slyvia and Benedicto had to take a bathroom break. There was no way I could say no so I told Maria to go with them which left me and Carlos alone to talk.

"I'm sorry that I had an attitude with Marcus he just really made me mad. He knows I hate it when he treats me as his annoying boss and not his friend." I said

"I understand. He hasn't been himself since his father went MIA. He blames his father being MIA on you which I don't think he should do." Carlos said while we were waiting in a nearby grass field for Maria and her children to come back from their bathroom break.

"I know" I said while we were hugging. "Carlos please try your best to stay alive I don't want to lose you." I said with a tear streaming down my check. I was crying, I don't cry, ever. Carlos wiped the tear away and pushed a strand of my hair back while I was being held in his big strong arms.

"I wont leave you if you don't leave me. I love you Nicole remember that and the only reason why I'm saying this is because this war has changed everyones lives for the worst. People are killing themselves slaughtering themselves because of this war. They want out on it and they are losing their loved ones when they end their life. Please don't do that to yourself because of your family" Carlos said putting his hand on my face "You have me." I looked into his brown eyes as he tilted my head up to see his face and pulled me in to kiss him in which we broke when we heard a scream and ran to where Maria and the kids were only to find Benedicto and Slyvia crying from two locusts pointing pistols at their faces in which we tried to kill them but it didn't work out because the locusts were about to shoot the two kids and I grabbed both of them being shot by the bullet Slyvia was about to receive. It was painful and gruesome that I had a bullet in my right arm. I felt like I was going to faint but I had to protect Dom's kids.

"No! You-you wont take these kids alive until I'm-I'm dead!" I screamed at them while gruspmely taking the bullet to protect Dom's kids. I was slowly closing my eyes thinking I was dying but I was only passing out "Nicole? Nicole!" Carlos kept screaming my name until I was totally passed out and when I woke up I was on the enemy's bridge with Carlos as he was weak and about to die. I screamed and contacted Dom on my comm hesitantly crying

"Dom! Dom please answer! Me and Carlos are on the enemy's bridge for Hoffman's mission and Carlos needs medical attention as well as.." I looked over to see my bullet wound healed "never mind I don't need medical attention but I don't know where Maria and Benedicto and Slyvia are I'm sorry." I said

Carlos seemed upset when I mentioned there names "Dom she knows little of the story she was passed out I'm sorry Dom Benedicto and Slyvia are…dead. Shotgun bullet to the chest made their hearts stop beating. Maria's MIA taken by the locusts who evaded us. I'm sorry." Carlos said

I could hear Dom crying through the comm he became upset by the news and then stopped crying "Thank you guys for doing the best you could. Were going to come and help you now just hang on." Dom said

Carlos crawled over to me looking extremely weak and he put his head on my shoulder. "If I'm too weak for medical attention, Nicole, I want you to kill me." He said handing me his weaponary "No holding back." He said as we said our last words to each other and holding each other in our arms as I saw Marcus and Dom up ahead in a rodie run toward us. Dom looked at Carlos and reported that he wouldn't make it no matter what equiptment we had to try and help him. Carlos told Marcus and Dom his last words as he handed his pistol over to me "Why do you want me to kill you?" I said

"Its feels right, better." he said "To be in the arms of the one you love while you die. I love you Nicole."

I was face to face nose to nose with him as I held both the pistol in my right hand and Carlos in my left. He could see the worry, fear and sadness in my eyes and he saw every emotion through my eyes being brought out.

"Don't worry." He said "I'll see you again. I promise. I'll be in a better place Nicole and I will be with you everyday when I go to that better place. Close your eyes and think of something else. Don't cry my love, don't cry no more." He said

I pulled him into a kiss and put the pistol to his head closing my eyes tightly as I pulled back the trigger and then with shaky hands let go of it as Carlos opened his eyes pulled the grenade he had in his handsand dropped it to the floor as he also dropped to the floor. I put the pistolin his hands and said very shaky and upset "Carlos I-I-I la-la-love ya-ya-you. G-g-goodbye." I said shaky running away from him as the bridge explodedwith Marcus and Dom trailing behind me when I ran. My knees were weak and I fell to the ground crying with Marcus and Dom by me helping me recover from my loss. They shielded me from seeing the exploded bridgebecause of how painful it was to see.

Present

I fell to my knees as Dom and Marcus quickly picked up on what just happened.

"You had it again? The flashback on E-Day?" Dom asked

"Yes." I said "lets go kill some locust" I said sounding hypnotized and weak

I ran over to the locusts and the others stayed behind because when I had this flashback it was easier if I just shot the locust and chainsawed them going on a killing spree of locust rather than others going into the fight Dom learned that the hard way when I accidently hurt him one time when killing the locusts.

When I was done killing them I went over to them "All clear." I said "Everyone go me and Dom have to talk." I said

Dom looked worried as I walked back and forth thinking of how to ask him this question. "Yes what did you want to ask me Nicole?" He said

"Dom, do you blame me for the events on E-Day?" I said

"No I know you protected my children with all your heart Nicole. Why would you think that?" He said

"Carlos if I only defeneded him he could have still been alive today." I said

"It wouldn't make a difference Nicole you cant blame yourself for something you weren't even awake for." Dom said

I looked at him "You remind me of your brother Dom not blaming events based on emotions toward it." I said and caught up with the rest of them only to see two soilders running away from the locust and shooting at them while running. Then as a group our whole squad started shooting at the locusts downing all of the 7 locusts as we excuted them.

"State your names soilders" Minh said

I recognized these guys they werefrom Alpha squad both privates one with blonde hair googles and a very bad attitude named Damon Barid and the other who was a tall muscular man with dark skin and a playful attitude name Augustus Cole.

"I'm Private Augustus Cole and this pretty boy over here is Private Damon Barid! Aw come on Barid ya know I was kidding!" Cole said

"Yeah haha Cole I'm really laughing so hard." Barid said

"Um guys maybe we should get moving to the King Raven landdown" I said being the party pooper but it was actually five steps away from us as we saw the King Raven in view Minh contacted them

"King Raven we see you prepare for landdown" Minh said as I had a smile on my face watching the King Raven almost land until a missile came out of nowhere until we looked back.

"Take cover!" I screamed as we all ran for cover.

Authors Note: Ok I put so much effort into this by staying up until 4 in the morning so you better like it! I worked from 1-4 and put so much effort into it that I gave up actually my sleep for watching a dog tomorrow for my aunt and uncle to give you this story! I will have chapter 4 up soon but sorry for also forgetting to give you the tissue box warning I cant think of these things at night! Anyway…..

With ALL my love to everyone who likes it so far,

Nicole :D


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: So extremely sorry I haven't updated lately. My cousin is out of the house now and my celebrations for now are done and I will post so much in return for what happened. Anyway time to review the reviews from Bunnybuscus and Itz Rainin' Cupcakez. Thanks for loving the story Bunnybuscus you are really one of my biggest fans following this story sorry I haven't posted anything in a while I've been too busy but I'm trapped in the house now since it's thunderstorming really bad over here in New York! Itz Rainin' Cupcakez I know that Hoffman is command and Anya is control I've been writing my story's at night so I get extremely confused. I also forgot that Marcus doesn't become seragant until Kim dies and I'm extremely sorry for the mistakes. I only try my hardest to focus at night! Anyway this is chapter 4!

Chapter 4

Nicole

I ran into the nearest cover switching my cover to protect myself from incoming shots the enemy shot at us. Minh wasn't in cover and was getting pelted with bullets like cars passing on a busy highway.

"Minh!" I screamed "Get your ass in cover if you don't want to die!"

Minh was running toward cover until a squid-like locust caught up with Minh. The squid-like locust's name was RAAM, General RAAM. He's killed many COG soldiers in this war and is one of the most powerful allies of the locust army. He grabed Minh by the shoulder and turned him around so he could face his enemy. Minh shot at RAAM which had no effect towards him and Minh backed up from his enemy. For the first time, you could see fear in his eyes through his whole face, and then you knew that he was going to die. If you saw fear in a soilders face and eyes you knew he was going to die and you would mourn them before the blood would splatter.

"Nicole, what the hell are you doing go help Minh!" Marcus screamed at me and I understood why. He didn't know the face of fear a soilder makes before he dies, he hasn't seen it in a long time since he was trapped in a room only hearing the torturus screams of others waiting to die. I remember what it was like because I went to jail with him one time but got out through Prescott, who was my uncle until the war started. Then I couldn't consider him my uncle, actually I never considered him my uncle.

"Negative Marcus he is a very powerful enemy. Killing him is impossible, attempting to kill him is suicide. We need to fall back before he attempts to kill someone else," I attempted to explain to Marcus. But Marcus just looked at me as if I were an insane psychopath and ran out of cover to go help Minh. "Marcus get back into cover before you die," I screamed at him he refused and kept on running toward Minh to save him. But Minh couldn't be saved because RAAM grabbed him by the neck and smilled at him, gruesomely and slit his throat making blood spurt out like a sprinkler full of blood and stopping Marcus in his tracks. Once RAAM saw him he was almost about to become a victum until I ran and grabbed him by the hand and dragged him inside the mansion that was by us. I started shooting at RAAM until both teams Alpha and Delta were inside. Then I blacked out and had yet another flashback.

Flashback

"Here lies Austin Frederick Phillips and Aaliyah Jazmin Smith Phillips both husband and wife and beloved parents to Nicole Marie Phillips. They worked for the Collitan Of Gears with Adam Fenix and their brother Chiarman Prescott. May they rest in peace," my Uncle Hoffman said before taking a torch and lighting my parents bodies on fire. I couldn't believe they were dead, now who was I going to live with at the age of 8. They taught me all the survival skills to help me survive locust attacks since they came into random houses at random times. I was crossing my fingers I was going to either live with Marcus or Dom they were my best friends. I was hoping to live with Marcus more he seemed so lonely all the time with his parents avoiding him. But there was no way that I was living with either one of them.

"Nicole, youre going to pack your bags and live with Uncle Prescott," Uncle Hoffman said. I was very upset by this even though Marcus still lived right next door to me, Uncle Prescott made me feel terrible always whenever no one was around. He would always make fun of me or slap me in other words treat me like shit. I was scared to know what he would do when I lived under his roof. But maybe I could always talk to Marcus about it and maybe he could help solve the problem.

I took extremely long to pack my bags because of this and that he also lived 1 house down which was Marcus's house. I didn't want to leave the house so Uncle Hoffman allowed me to stay the night at my house before I went to Uncle Prescott's house. I asked Marcus if he wanted to stay over the house too as well as Dom and Carlos and there was no way they couldn't say no.

"Guys, I'm extremely scared to move in to my Uncle Prescott's house tomorrow. It's a big step for me," I said

"Big step? How is it a big step? You're just moving down 1 house and you'll still live next to Marcus," Dom said

"He…he abused me in the past when no one was looking," I said scared to move on with the story but started crying while telling it "He slaps me and calls me names and blames things on me. It makes me feel like shit!" I screamed as Carlos came and calmed me down.

"Shh stop crying Nicole you could always talk about it to Marcus because he's right next door and if he still does this to you then tell anyone you know and they will report it they will get the police lock him up and then you will be safe," Carlos said to me to calm me down which worked. He hugged me which made me stop crying and butterflies started flying in my stomach as well as my heart beating faster. He let go of me and I smiled. He could make anyone smile and it was impossible for him to not make anyone smile.

"Thanks Carlos I feel better now-," I stopped talking as I heard foot steps and laughs that sounded like the locust. "Guys shut up and whisper the locust are here hide somewhere and don't come out until they leave," I commanded them in a whisper. We all hid in different spots as the locust came up into my room to check out if anyone was there. I didn't know what possessed me to do something like this but at one moment I took a shotgun hiding under my bed and shot all of the locust until there were none left. "All clear," I said. I stood up and stopped hiding and it was all on video tape because of the cameras in the house. I took the video tape and threw it in a random place of my room.

"Now lets play true or false," Marcus said. It was basically a game where you had to guess anything the person said or did was really meant or not. "I'm up first," Marcus said "Nicole was extremely brave for shooting those locusts like that," he said

"Truth," Dom and Carlos said in unison. I had to deny, I wasn't that brave in my opinion the COG was braver than me.

"Dom and Carlos are right," Marcus said "Dom you're up,"he said. I wonder what this 6 year old had to say.

"Marcus is really mean," Dom said. We all obviously knew the answer was true. Dom looked up to Marcus, Carlos and me. We were his rolemodels.

"Carlos it's you're turn," Marcus said. I was wondering what Carlos was going to do for his turnand had butterflies in my stomach and the next thing I knew he kissed me on the cheek in which everyone except me replied false to that. Then Carlos said that it was true and I blushed as well as him and Dom and Marcus were confused left to ask a million questions the next day.

The next thing I knew I saw me and Uncle Prescott under the same roof as he repeatidly punched me for coming home late and the last thing I heard was him saying these words. "This is all you're fault you evil child! You're responsible for everything. Look what you've done to Sera. Are you happy? Because this is all you're fault!"

I woke up only to find myself wearing the COG armor I wore everyday the same style since I was 10. I felt exchrusiating pain only to see a bullet wound on my thigh. I cried in pain swearing left to right as Marcus was sitting to my right on the helicopter floor Dom to my left on the helicopter floor and Baird and Cole were sitting on the helicopter seats but looked just as worried as Marcus and Dom. Marcus and Dom were grabbing my hands.

"Calm down Nicole, sqeeze our hands when it hurts, okay?" he said which then after he mentioned it the pain came back followed by me tightly sqeezing both hands, screaming in pain, lifting my body up and swearing left to right. Marcus slowly helped me lower my body to the helicopter floor slowly.

"Nicole could you wait because we are about a minute away from the COG medic base," Marcus said.

"Yeah, yeah I could wait just stay with me Marcus, don't let go of my hand the pain is horribly exchrusat-" I screamed again over the pain. Having a bullet in you was no band-aid emergency, I had to get it removed, which isn't very pleasant.

"Okay, Nicole were here! Move," Marcus screamed at people "Don't worry Nicole the bullet will be out of you in no time," he said

"Marcus," I said very weakly then blacking out from the IV they put in me to make me fall asleep.

Flashback

I was dealing well with things between me and Carlos. We were in high school and about to graduate by tomorrow and that meant after tomorrow I would see Marcus and Carlos in the COG and had easy entry when I was 10 because of the tape I had hidden in my room when I was 8 and Uncle Hoffman was a general in the COG and when I was 10 I was a private and didn't work that much (they only shipped me out on the weekends and vacations of school and now I would be shipped out as a sergant with my best friend and boyfriend). So for one more time I went on top of the roof that I lived on and talked on the roofwith my best friend, like we did when we were kids.

"I can't believe were graduating tomorrow," Marcus said "Time really does go by fast."

"Yeah. And after graduation were all going into the COG army together," I said "Maybe we could be in the same squad together. I'm in Delta squad and I'll be a sergant by the time we get on the battlefield."

"So you'll be the boss of us if we get your squad," Marcus said

"Pretty much," I said "You wanna come and have a sleepover like we did when we were kids? Remember you live next door, Fenix. One jump of a roof and you're home."

"Sure," Marcus said. He jumped my roof and was over my house in an instant. It started raining "Ah" I said while Marcus laughed at me "Wanna go inside," he said I could've sworn I said yes a million times before we went inside.

"Oh my gosh I'm so cold," I said as he came over and gave me a warm hug.

"Come on lets go to bed," he said "We have a big event in the morning."

As we walked over to the bed I tripped on the bed and he fell down on me his arms on the bed restraining the both of us. We starred deeply into each others eyes and had a moment. The next thing you know I was on the bed kissing him and then we were under the covers with our clothes on the floor rather than on us and we both just made a big mistake that made our friendship awkward.

The next morning Marcus left early with a note on the table that said read me and I got changed into my Jessica McClintok dress and put on my gown and cap. I then read the letter:

_Dear Nicole,_

_I'm sorry for last night, moments really suck and that was a horrible move that I did to your relationship with Carlos. I have feelings for you and I hope that last night or my feelings won't affect you and Carlos' relationship. Maybe we could be together in the future because now you obviously have someone who you love probably more than me. I won't mention anything about this moment I had with you because I don't want it to effect you're relationship with Carlos and my relationship with him too. I was dreaming about last night for a long time though and was happy that we could do it without anyone knowing. I'll see you at graduation-_

I heard a knock at my door only to see Carlos approach me with a hug lifting me up in the air making me scream in joy.

"Carlos put me down," I said as he put me down and then welcomed me with a kiss.

"Hey babe how was your night," Carlos said and I didn't want to mention anything about last night and it was the last thing I wanted to mention but I managed to tell him "It was good."

"Awesome now let's go downstairs and have breakfast with Marcus, my family and you're family I have a surprise for you," he said as he pulled me by my hand downstairs to eat our graduation breakfast.

I saw what was our choices for breakfast and my mouth watered. I also saw many of Carlos' friends and my friends at the breakfast, which I didn't mind. I couldn't say Marcus' friends were there because his friends were Carlos' friends too. As everyone ran to go get their breakfast Carlos stopped them in their tracks saying he had an important question to ask me.

"Nicole I remember the first time I met you how I felt that one day we would be extremely close friends and that we couldn't be inseperatable. Then when we were closer friends in 4th grade I had feelings for you and asked if you would be my girlfriend and you said yes. It may have been playground cuteness because we didn't know what a real boyfriend and girlfriend were but counting our playground friendship we have been together 8 years today. When we really started dating and getting serious was when we were in 7th grade and minus the playground friendship we have been together for 5 years. Since we have been together for so long I wanted to know something." He got down on one knee and I knew this was it. Everyone was freaking out and I was shocked with my hands on my mouth when I saw the ring. It was a 1/3 carat diamond in the shape of a oval with two teardrop rubies on the left and right sides of the ring. "Nicole Marie Phillips, I love you, will you marry me?" he asked as I cried in happiness nodding my head yes and ran over to hug him as he held me in his arms. Everyone clapped even Marcus as he came over to us and said "I'm very happy for you two congrats you two deserve each other," he said with a smile forgetting the passion we shared last night.

"Thanks man. I also have a question for you too," Carlos said

"I hope you don't want to marry me too," Marcus said with humor making Carlos laugh

"Nah, I wanted to know if you could be one of my groomsmen for the wedding. I'd make you my best man but Dom has to be the best man he's the brother. The rules are rules sadly," he asked Marcus

"Sure," Marcus said with a smile.

I woke up in the hospital bed with Marcus, Dom, Baird and Cole waiting for me to wake up and whenI finally did, I asked questions.

"Marcus, what happened?" I asked looking at him with a tired face

"Nicole don't worry you just had to get a bullet out of you that's it. They put you under an IV when doing the operation and you don't know what happened because of it. You'll be fine," he said and pulled me into a tight hug.

Author's End Note: Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a million years! Heres a long chapter to make up the month I was away at CIT camp. I'm still alive don't worry! Should post more soon give me reviews so I can comment and I also don't want to make a series of wars 1-3 so I will make this a whole story about all the wars and what happens to everyone in between the wars. I will make more fan fictions when I have time I was just too busy this summer I might do one night of no sleep all story and another of sleep, sleep, sleep. This pattern will only last until school starts in September and will begin at the end of June if I don't have my counceler job then. Thanks for reading guys! Reviews por favor?(it means please in Spanish by the way practicing it for September!)


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: DADADUH! Here it is the long awaited chapter 5! I'm so happy they made an iPod update on fanfiction it's where I could post most of my stories now! I'm so sorry it took about A YEAR to update and if you want to scream at me cause it took do long GO AHEAD I CAN TAKE IT! lol anyway here it is the long awaited chapter! :)**

I closed my eyes when Marcus hugged me

"h-how long do I have to stay here?", I asked. I wanted to actually help not sit on the sidelines due to a bullet wound. It just seemed stupid.

"Don't worry the nurse said you should take a quick recovery. In about a half hour you should be getting your ass ordered around by Hoffman", Marcus said.

So we all had a nice talk for a half hour until the nurse came in and ordered everyone to get out. Everyone except Marcus went back to their posts because Marcus had to guard my hospital room. You see, the locust invade the base from time to time, and to make sure they don't unexpectedly attack the unarmed, wounded, we have an armed soldier at the door guarding it. If they die the wounded soldier is screwed. The nurse just came in to run a couple of tests on my wound and see if it was fine or still bad.

"Bend your knee slowly Nicole. If you can't keep balance then hold on to the side of the hospital bed", the nurse said. I bent my knee and felt no pain so I straightened it and still felt no pain. Good start for me on this test of pain. We did a couple more tests and I passed all of them. I was free to go. As me and Marcus walked back toward our stations we talked.

"Nicole I want to know something. Out of all those Gears in Jacinto jail why me?" he asked "Why didn't you just leave me to die like everyone else?" he screamed at me this time "If you guys really were my friends you would leave me to rot and die in that jail instead of bust me out!" He didn't have hope about this like me and Dom the things he was saying made my stomach turn.

"Marcus, we still have hope me and Dom. We busted you out cause as your friends we couldn't just leave you to die and rot. We did all we could because we're your friends. I still have hope we could make it out alive!" I said

"You could have done the same with Carlos! You could have saved him from blowing his ass up on a fucking bridge!" he screamed at me

"It wasn't my choice it was his Marcus! As much as I tried to convince him I couldn't! He had a fucking grenade in his hand and he said he was so fucked up we couldn't even help him! He was bleeding like a pig losing blood quickly. He would have died anyway either way. I loved him Marcus I regreted that day but I've moved on and found someone new", I said

"I think I know who he is", Marcus said getting closer to me until the alarm went off screaming 'alert, alert locust invasion' over and over again. Well that ended our moment.

"Let's go", he said moving me along toward the invasion. We were running across a field of hate dodging the bullets and shooting some ourselves. When we found cover we showed no mercy and tore each locust up gut by gut body by body until the base rained blood and smelt like a meat house.

"Delta to Control Delta to Control", I said

"Delta this is Control I read you loud and clear", Anya responded

"Anya warn other bases nearby base 50224 of locust invasions, no wait scratch that warn all the bases of locust attacks. We just had one. Anyway you could contact Command so I could ask for further instruction?" I asked

"I can get Command online could you give me a sec?" Anya asked

"Take all the time you need Anya, I could do this all day", I exclaimed. It took a minute for Anya to contact Command. He didn't sound that happy when I started talking to him which made this situation worse than what it was already.

"Command base 50224 just-", I said before being interrupted

"I heard Delta you need further instruction after being attacked by the locust.

** AN: Yayayay! I'm so happy I can work on my iPod and no one can see it and my parents don't have to come across my creative writing and want to read it (English teacher gave me a creative writing scholarship at Adelphi saddly I'm too young but I got a reccomendation for next year!) I hope to use the iPod in the future and just saying I will WRITE WRITE WRITE! I have failed my global regents by 2% and have to retake it and I'm taking 2-week review classes. :( Anyway I should have the nextchapter up soon. If you want to know more about my scholarship by the way inbox me and I will tell you all about it! Also if you want to read my creative writing inbox me and I will send it to you also! Anyway wish me luck on my regents retake! :D**


End file.
